


Nicht von seiner Art

by Thaum



Series: Von Elben und Menschen [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dancing, Feast of Starlight, Fluff, Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaum/pseuds/Thaum
Summary: "Er ist nicht wie sie". Der Zauberer studierte den Mann, der den Nagel ganz offensichtlich auf den Kopf getroffen hatte und seufzte. "Nein. Das war er nie."





	Nicht von seiner Art

Die ganze Feier war eine schrecklich offizielle Angelegenheit. Bard und seine beiden ältesten Kinder waren zum Fest des Sternenlichtes willkommen geheissen worden, dem höchsten Fest der Waldelben. Die Delegationen von Rivendell und Lorien waren zwei Tage zuvor eingetroffen, und sogar Gandalf war eingeladen worden. Oder er hatte sich selbst eingeladen. Bard war sich da nicht ganz sicher, aber wenn man die Reaktion des Elbenkönigs auf sein Erscheinen berücksichtigte, war es wahrscheinlich. Er selbst war immer noch nicht an all diesen Pomp gewöhnt. Was hatte es für einen Sinn, dieses .. Ding zu tragen ..? Er fingerte an seinem samtenen Surcot herum. Es war unpraktisch empfindlich und trug absolut nichts dazu bei, sich besser zu fühlen. Als er all die eleganten Elben um sich herum sah, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es eh absolut egal war was er trug, selbst wenn es ein Sack wäre. Vorzugsweise über seinem Kopf.

"Er hat mehr Zauber in seinem kleinen Finger, als Gandalf in seinem ganzen Körper", erklärte Sigrid und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken. Bain verdrehte die Augen. Bard wusste, wohin diese Diskussion führte und seufzte.

"Nun, vielleicht solltest Du dann vorsichtig sein. Vielleicht kann Deine Waldprinzessin Deine Gedanken lesen."

Sigrid schlug ihrem Bruder auf den Arm und wurde knallrot. "Er ist ein grosser Krieger! Du wirst niemals auch nur die Hälfte des Mannes sein, der er ist. Du bist nur eifersüchtig, absolut erbärmlich."

Bain studierte seine Fingernägel. "Hmm .. ich glaube, er verbringt mindestens genauso viel Zeit mit seinen Haaren wie damit, Orks zu erschlagen."

Bard kicherte und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Weinglas, als Sigrid ihn wütend anstarrte. Sie war die ganze Woche ein nervliches Wrack gewesen. Sie hatte jedes Kleid anprobiert, das sie besass, sich durch zahllose vergebliche Versuche gequält, ihre schönen lockigen Haare zu glätten und Stunden damit verbracht, in den Spiegel zu starren.

"Keine Panik, es ist eh völlig egal. Ich denke nicht, er weiss, dass Du überhaupt existierst."

Sigrid hatte Tränen in den Augen und Bard räusperte sich. "Das ist genug Bain. Sei nicht so ein Idiot, hast Du mich verstanden?"

Bain murmelte etwas vor sich hin und sah wieder auf die Tänzer. Bard wusste, dass sein Sohn mit den gemeinen Bemerkungen nur zu verbergen versuchte, wie unwohl er sich fühlte.

"Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Bard, der gerade angefangen hatte sich damit abzufinden, dass er den Abend als ein Opfer der Pubertät verbringen würde, wandte den Kopf und warf einen gründlichen Blick auf seinen Retter, der in seiner ganzen Pracht vor ihrem Tisch stand. Er verbeugte sich tief vor seiner Tochter und bot ihr seine Hand und ein Lächeln an, das mitten im Winter einen Eisberg geschmolzen hätte.

"Du bist viel zu schön, um den ganzen Abend herumzusitzen, ohne daran teilzunehmen."

Sigrid starrte Thranduil an, offensichtlich völlig gelähmt, während Bains Mund offen stand. Bard hatte Schwierigkeiten, einen absolut unpassenden Lachanfall zu unterdrücken. Er stiess seine Tochter in die Seite. "Natürlich wird sie tanzen, oder Sigrid?"

Sigrid erwachte aus ihrer Benommenheit und ein strahlendes Lächeln begann sich auf ihrem Gesicht auszubreiten. Bard konnte nicht wegsehen. Sie sah genau wie ihre Mutter aus. "Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du so begierig darauf bist zu tanzen, hätte ich dich selbst gefragt", sagte er und winkte sie mit einem melancholischen Ausdruck weg. "Aber ich bin noch nicht alt genug, um es nicht zu merken, wenn ich verliere. Los, geh schon"

Sigrid knickste vor dem Elbenkönig und lies sich zu den wahrscheinlich aufregendsten Momenten ihres Lebens fort führen. Zumindest, wenn ihr Gesichtsausdruck irgendetwas bedeutete. Bard war der Ansicht, dass sie absolut atemberaubend aussah. Sein Sohn hingegen gab im Augenblick einen ziemlich dämlichen Eindruck ab.

"Du kannst Deinen Mund jetzt wieder schliessen. Das sieht nicht sehr intelligent aus." Dann beugte er sich verschwörerisch zu ihm rüber und senkte die Stimme. "Übrigens, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er keine Gedanken lesen kann, aber ich muss Dich warnen: das Gehör von Elben ist aussergewöhnlich scharf."

Bain dachte an seine letzten Worte und wurde blass. "Oh Scheisse."

Bard lächelte seinen Sohn an. "Ganz genau. Glaub mir, ich weiss, wie du dich fühlst. Deine Schwester gibt eine ganz gute Figur ab, aber wir beide sollten versuchen, ein bisschen _königlicher_ zu wirken und uns auch so benehmen."

Bain wurde noch bleicher. "Du meinst nicht, ich muss eine ... eine ..", er deutete vage in den Raum, "ich muss ... _tanzen_?" Seine Stimme verstummte vor Entsetzen. 

Bards Lächeln wurde breiter und gewann einen raubtierartigen Ausdruck, als er sich versuchte daran zu erinnern, wie es gewesen war, ein Teenager zu sein. Als es genauso wahrscheinlich schien, beim Ansprechen eines hübschen Mädchens vor Scham zu sterben, wie in einer heroischen Schlacht in Stücke gehackt zu werden. Und mindestens doppelt so beängstigend. Es musste ewig her sein. Er entschied, dass seine Strafe noch nicht ganz vorbei war. "Nun.. es wäre passend, wenn du mit einer Elben Maid tanzen würdest."

Bain schien Selbstmordgedanken zu hegen und Bard bereitete seinen finalen Schlag vor, während er sich lässig auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte.

"Natürlich, nur wenn Sigrid nicht Recht hat und du _tatsächlich_ eifersüchtig bist. Vielleicht wartest Du darauf, dass der hübsche König Dich auch um einen Tanz bittet?"

Bains Augen weiteten sich und Bard war sich sicher, dass er seinen Sohn nie wieder so schnell auf die Tanzfläche rennen sehen würde.

Nach einer Weile näherte sich Gandalf und setzte sich. "Tanzt Du gar nicht?"

Bard hob eine Augenbraue. "Oh, nicht du auch noch. Du forderst mich aber nicht etwa auf, oder?"

Gandalf grinste. "Nein."

"Gut. Nein, ich bleibe lieber beim Wein. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem ich in den Hallen des Elbenkönigs sitze und das Zeug trinke, das ich all die Jahre hin und her geschifft habe." Er hob seinen Kelch und genoss den Geschmack der schweren, tiefroten Flüssigkeit."

Deine Kinder haben Spass, wie es scheint."

Bard suchte den Raum mit seinen Augen ab. Bain hatte das Tanzen nach ein paar Liedern aufgegeben und diskutierte nun mit ein paar jüngeren Elben. Irgendjemand hatte ihm einen Bogen in die Hand gedrückt den er im Moment genau untersuchte. Sigrid war - auch nachdem Thranduil sie freigegeben hatte - mit nun wechselnden Partnern immernoch am Tanzen. Trotzdem warf sie immer wieder heimliche Blicke auf ihn wenn sie dachte, dass es niemand bemerkte. Thranduil selbst hatte sich mittlerweile an den hohen Tisch gesellt und sass angespannt zwischen der Herrin von Lothlorien und Herrn Elrond und war offensichtlich sehr ... nun .. wenn er ein Mensch gewesen wäre, hätte Bard den Ausdruck "angepisst" benutzt. Aber das war er nicht und so interpretierte er es sicher falsch. Herr Elrond sagte etwas und Thranduil leerte sein Glas in einem Zug und griff nach der Karaffe um es wieder aufzufüllen. Bard beobachtete ihn schweigend für eine Weile, während er an seinem eigenen Becher nippte.

"Er ist nicht wie sie", kommentierte er schliesslich.

Der Zauberer studierte den Mann, der den Nagel ganz offensichtlich auf den Kopf getroffen hatte und seufzte. "Nein. Das war er nie."

"Und, das ist gut?"

Gandalf blickte zum hohen Tisch. "Für sein Volk ist es ein Segen. Für ihn selbst? Nicht im Geringsten. Und für den Rest von uns kann es amüsant aber auch echt die Pest am Arsch sein. Verzeih mir mein Zwergisch. Ich habe einmal miterlebt, wie Herr Elrond eine Tür zertrümmert hat, als er eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihm hatte. Er kann mit einer einzigen Bemerkung dreitausend Jahre personifizierte Gelassenheit zu weichen Keks zermürben. Oh, er ist intelligent, und trotz seines Temperaments geniesse ich gelegentlich ein gutes Gespräch mit ihm. Aber seine Schlagfertigkeit ist manchmal wirklich ein zweischneidiges Schwert." Er gluckste. "Als er Lorien das letzte Mal besuchte, hat er sich ziemlich betrunken und erklärte sich selbst zum "König von Eiche und Buche", als Celeborn nicht aufhörte über seine Mallorn Bäume zu schwadronieren. Er kann die Hochelben nicht ausstehen, die auf sein Volk herabblicken. Obwohl er ja eigentlich selbst einer ist. Aber Du hast absolut Recht. Er ist nicht wie sie. Nicht im Geringsten."

Bard lächelte warm. "Nein, er ist recht speziell."

Gandalf betrachtete ihn fröhlich und seine Augen begannen zu funkeln. "Das kann man wohl sagen.. wenn ich mich recht erinnere", fuhr er fort und begann wie ein Verrückter zu grinsen, "nahm er später ein Bad in einer heiligen Quelle, und zwar völlig nackt, erklärte dann Celeborn - und ich zitiere - wo er sich seine  _hochgestochenen_ \- Eru sein Gesicht wahr einfach unbezahlbar - Gastquartiere hinstecken könne und begleitete seine Wachen in den Wald, um dort auf dem Boden zu schlafen. Unnötig, zu erwähnen, dass die diplomatischen Beziehungen die darauf folgenden Jahre etwas gelitten haben. "

Bard verschluckte sich und der Abend endete - unter den Augen eines Tränen lachenden Zauberers - im epischen Hustenanfall eines ehemaligen Bogenschützen, einem irritiert starrenden König mit aussergewöhnlich scharfem Gehör und einer peinlich berührten goldenen Herrin, die - unglücklicherweise - _tatsächlich_ Gedanken lesen konnte.


End file.
